Wolf and Lion
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark. Niece of Eddard Stark. Twin sister of Jon. Lucia Stark is about to have one more title added to her recently lengthy list; wife of Ser Jaime Lannister. That is if she survives Cersei.
1. I Eddard

_"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off. But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for. What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know...anymore."-Some Nights, FUN_

* * *

**I. EDDARD  
**He should have known that Robert Baratheon would bring the subject up not long after visiting the crypt at Winterfell. It had come up during every one of Robert's now infrequent visits. Robert had arrived a day ago with a company of guards having left his wife, Cersei, and his usual parade of Lannisters behind. Ned Stark was lucky the subject had not come up before then. "You should tell them," Robert said and for the first time since they had begun having this conversation. Ned should have known something was different then, and perhaps he did in his heart, but he ignored the warning in his head.

"They are not yet ready," he said calmly.

"They are fifteen," Robert thundered. "The same age as your son Robb. How long are you going to delay before telling them the truth?"

"Until the time is right," Ned replied patiently, used to Robert's moods. Robert sighed, waning melancholy, and took a drink of his glass of wine, his first for the evening.

"When will the time be right?" Robert grumbled. Ned simply stared back at him until Robert thundered, "Damn it Ned! Why do you have to put me in such a hard position?"

"What do you mean?" Ned asked, reaching for his own glass of wine. He was having a feeling that he would need the drink as fortification for whatever Robert was about to say.

"Tywin Lannister has fallen gravely ill," Robert informed him. "The Maester tells me he shant live long. That means I've been forced to release Jaime from the Kingsguard."

"Why does this concern me?" Ned asked. "Jon Arryn is still the Hand, is he not? Tell this new trouble to him."

"I have," Robert said. "Jon advised me on this course of action." Then he eyed the untouched glass of wine in Ned's hand. "You had best drink that." This time Ned didn't hesitate to down the drink. He felt in his bones that Robert was right, he would need the drink to face the coming news. "Jon suggested that we arrange a marriage between Jaime Lannister and the Starks. He specifically suggested Lucia." For a moment Ned stared uncomprehendingly at his old friend as what Robert said sank in.

"But she's only fifteen," Ned protested finally, sounding almost as if he was being strangled. "And despite she and Jon being Lyanna's children they are still bastards because of Rhaegar Targaryan."

"Jon had a solution for that as well," Robert said, refilling Ned's glass and taking a gulp from his own glass. "He suggested that I name them the trueborn children and heirs of Rhaegar Targaryan and Lyanna Stark and allow them to take the Stark name."

"But why Lucia?" Ned asked hopelessly. "Why not Sansa?"

"Because Sansa will not be able to marry for three or four more years yet," Robert said. "I am sorry Ned." Lord Eddard Stark nodded and stood.

"I will inform Lucia of the arrangements tomorrow. I assume the Lannisters will come join you here," Ned said.

"Yes," Robert said. "I shall send a raven to them in the morning. I am truly sorry it had to come to this Ned." Eddard Stark nodded once, briskly but not unrespectfully, and silently left the room. Robert finished the wine before leaving to his room in the Stark residence. Ned, on the other hand, went to Winterfell's outer wall.

He had hoped one day that Lucia and Jon, twins born of Lyanna by Rhaegar Targaryan, would be named Starks but that was the only part of the conversation with Robert that he took any pleasure in. He had hoped to wed Lucia to Theon Greyjoy because Theon and Luce got along well enough. Now the only other option would be to betroth Sansa to Theon. Ned shook his head, scowl depening at the thought. Theon got along well with Lucia but he only tolerated Arya and he avoided Sansa's company if at all possible. No, an alliance with the Greyjoy's through a marriage of one of the Stark girls to Theon was no longer possible.

Lucia would become a Lannister, the Kingslayer's wife, and go south. That would leave Sansa and Arya to have arranged marriages in the north as well as Robb. Jon, quite possibly, would head south to join his twin or would move somewhere half way behind. Ned breathed out in a sigh as he found yet another difficulty. He would need to tell Catelyn the truth about Jon and Lucia's heritage along with the arranged match for Luce. He had a long night before him and Catelyn was the very least of his problems. The Lannisters were coming to Winterfell.


	2. II Jaime

_"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just some sleep. I've got a sick obsession. I'm seeing it in my dreams."-You Love Is My Drug, Ke$ha_

* * *

**II. Jaime  
**Cersei stormed back and forth across the floor, letter in her hand, dressed only in her nightgown. Jaime lounged in his seat near the window, watching her with a single blond eyebrow raised. "Will you at least tell me what the trouble is?" he said, watching his sister and lover storm back and forth.

"You know that father's request is that you marry before he passes on, correct?" Cersei snapped and Jaime nodded, forcing down a smirk at her agitation.

"Of course," he replied. "What of it?"

"Robert offered to find you a wife and like a fool I agreed to let him search for a suitable match," Cersei growled, her cheeks flushed with fury. "I guessed he would chose some girl from a small family of a lower rank than ours and I could claim she was unsatisfactory which would push the whole matter inside. Instead he went straight to _Eddard Stark_ and arranged a marriage between you and the Stark girl."

"I don't see the problem," Jaime replied, openly smirking now. "Sansa Stark is eleven, maybe twelve. It will be a few years before her father will let her marry so you'll have plenty of reason to declare the match invalid. Besides I doubt Eddard Stark is any more thrilled by the prospect of his daughter marrying me either."

"You're missing the point," Cersei all but shrieked. "This will be an alliance between the Starks and the Lannisters. It will help Robert keep our power crippled! It's a conspiracy against us!"

"Eddard Stark is Robert's dear friend," Jaimed drawled in response, not at all worried about the news. "That is why Robert requested a marriage between the Starks and Lannisters. His drink addled mind thinks he is honoring Stark. Besides the girl will be easily manipulated by someone such as you. Clam yourself sweet sister. This isn't the disaster you think it is."

"Fine," Cersei said, calming herself slowly. "Then gather your things. You, Joffery, Myrcella, Tommen, and I will be traveling with a group of knights to Winterfell to finish the arrangements."

"I shall be ready within the hour," Jaime promised, kissing his sister on the mouth before leaving the room. So Robert Baratheon intended to wed him to a Stark. It was an unintentionally clever move by Robert which meant, in all likelihood, that Jon Arryn had something to do with it. Jaime wondered if his sister could arrange an accident for Lord Arryn. He would have to ask her on the trip to Winterfell.


	3. III Lucia

_"Where dark woods hold secrets and mountains are fierce and bold. Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago. I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dream. Be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagle's scream."- Touch The Sky, Julie Fowlis_

* * *

**III. LUCIA**

"Luce! Luce!" Bran called, scrambling up the stairs and almost tumbling into the dark haired girl. "The Lannisters are here!"

"Are they?" Lucia Snow asked, ruffling his hair. "I had best find Jon then and go down."

"Jon sent me to get you," Bran reported proudly. Lucia smiled fondly at the boy she now knew was her cousin. Ned Stark had told she and Jon, then Robb and Theon two nights ago. Luce and Jon's mother had been Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister. Their father had been Prince Rhaegar Targaryan. They had told no one else and were not to tell anyone until King Robert Baratheon's announcement at the meal coming that night. Luce followed Bran outside into the courtyard, clearing those thoughts from her head.

Luce knew one thing that her cousins and brother did not though. She was to be wed to Jaime Lannister to keep the Lannister from gaining more power against Robert through a marriage to Jaime with someone else. Lucia Stark had already shed her tears and was now cold to the idea. She would endure, just as she and her brother had endured a bitter Theon Greyjoy's taunts for the first year he had been in Winterfell. She and Shadow would survive the Lannisters just as she had survived everything else.

The courtyard was a mess of people and chaos. Luce recognized Ser Jaime Lannister's golden hair as he dismounted. Beside the knight and heir to Casterly Rock was Queen Cersei who dismounted as well. Greetings were exchanged and in one panicked moment Luce felt overwhelmed even as she knew she would not be introduced to anyone. Then Jon's eyes, a mirror of her own grey, met hers and she felt a wave of relief. "Go over to Robb," Luce told Bran gently, ruffling his hair once more and giving him a gentle push. Bran grinned up at her and darted off.

"Help with the horses?" a voice suddenly spoke up behind her. Luce resisted the urge to swear and glared up over her shoulder at Theon Greyjoy.

"Of course," she said simply, waiting until he slipped by her before hissing, "Bastard." He heard and snorted, causing a smirk to form on Luce's face. Jon joined them. The twins followed behind Theon, let the older boy clear a path for them. If it had just been the Stark household he would have led some sarcastic comment but with the present company he settled for tossing smirks over his shoulder for which the twins returned in kind. They took the horses from the lesser knights, knowing from experience that most richer families didn't want their horses taken without a chance to show them off. Once the lower horses were handed off they turned back to the others.

"I dare you to take Lady Lannister's," Theon told Luce and she rolled her eyes, exchanging an exasperated glance with Jon.

"Very well," she drawled, making her way over to Cersei Lannister. "If milady wishes I will take her mount to the stables," she said with a deep curtsey, keeping her head to the ground.

"I will not have a bastard touching my horse," Cersei said scathingly and Luce curtsied again before swooping off, stopping one of the stable boys on her way to join Jon and Theon. "The Lady Queen does not wish to have her horse attended to," she said and the man nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Cersei's expression had changed from disdain to deep irritation. "What does one have to do to have their mount taken care of here?" she snapped. Luce could see both Theon and Jon smirking, barely holding down laughter, as she pushed through the crowd, dropping into a curtsey. Cersei Lannister glared at her, shoving the reins at her. Luce took them and turned to hide her smirk. When they were able to take their leave of the others Jon and Theon spilled the whole story to Robb and they laughed so hard they feared their sides would split.

That night came far too quickly for Luce but she showed no sign of nervousness aside from clutching Jon's hand underneath the table as Robert Baratheon stood, their uncle taking his place next to the king. The hall quieted swiftly though out of respect for Robert or Ned Luce was not sure. "I have two announcements I am proud to make to you all this evening, dearest friends," Robert began. "I would ask that Jon and Lucia Snow please stand." Keeping her twin's hand in her own she stood and Jon stood with her. "Some years ago Lord Eddard and I made a promise to keep a secret from everyone until the proper time was come. That time is now. It is my honor to present to you all Lucia and Jon Stark, the trueborn children of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryan."

Gasps spread through the room but neither of the newly named Starks twitched. Instead Lucia and her twin kept hidden behind stony Stark masks, not showing the pounding hearts within. Luce felt the comforting pressure of her brother's hand and breathed out softly as Robert Baratheon cleared his throat and gained the attention of everyone in the hall again. "I would also ask Ser Jaime Lannister to step forth." It took all Lucia's strength not to hold her breath as the golden haired Kingslayer joined her uncle and the king on the raised dais. "I am also proud to announce the marriage two days hence of Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock to Lady Lucia Stark of Winterfell."

The murmur was immediate as Luce forced her eyes to meet Jaime Lannister's. Green clashed with grey for a long moment before Robert clapped Jaime heavily on the shoulder, claiming the knights attention. Luce breathed out in a sigh again and squeezed Jon's hand. "The seven help you," Jon whispered in her ear and she nodded, following him to take their places between Robb and Theon.


	4. IV Robb

_"He ain't nothing but too good to be real. Don't believe the way he's making you feel. He'll break your pretty heart in two. Momma told me 'bout boys like you. Too good to be true."- Too Good To Be True, Eden's Edge_

* * *

**IV. ROBB  
**Jon settled into the seat next to him. Lucia was sitting gracefully next to her twin and Theon settled on her other side. He could see Jaime Lannister studying them all from his seat and it was a fight not to turn and glare at the Kingslayer. "The Queen looks angry enough to swear," Jon suddenly spoke up in a low whisper, pulling a smile from Robb. Cersei Lannister did indeed look furious. Her glare was directed at Luce who, all three of her companions knew, could send Cersei flinching back with her true dark glare. "Watch out for that woman sister," Jon advised.

"Noted," Luce replied calmly, meeting Cersei's eyes until the Queen's glare darkened and she turned to speak to her eldest son sitting on her left. Then Luce turned to the food set before them.

"Are we riding tonight?" Theon asked suddenly as the level of chatter returned to normal.

"Please," Lucia and Jon said immediately.

"Definitely," Robb replied and the older boy nodded. They settled into companionable silence, satisfied that they would be able to speak in private during their evening ritual. The oldest Stark children and Theon Greyjoy had made a habit of leaving the meal early to ride towards the godswood for a chance to speak in private. As was their habit they ate in a leisurely fashion and then slipped out when Catelyn was distracted, blessed only with a wink from Ned Stark. They had yet to sneak out of a room without Robb's father noticing them yet Robb knew he never said anything about their escape to anyone.

Robb called Grey Wind to him, watching as Ghost and Shadow came slinking out of the darkness to the twins. They saddled the horses and rode out of Winterfell at a gallop. Land flew beneath their mounts' feet until they reigned in. "So you're marrying Jaime Lannister," Theon said, the first to break the silence.

"Unfortunately," Luce drawled, her eyes meeting Theon's levelly.

"There's nothing that can be done about it," Robb added and Theon sighed. Robb was just as surprised as his father's ward. All had suspected that if there was any possibility of Lucia marrying anyone it would be Theon. The announcement of her marriage to Ser Jaime Lannister, the infamous Kingslayer, had shocked Robb just as much as Theon.

"Still," Theon grumbled. "I don't trust Jaime Lannister any farther than I can throw him." Robb stayed silent but he couldn't help but agree with the older brother. Jaime Lannister had slain one king at seventeen; a king he was supposed to have been guarding. It would be little more than child's play for him to kill Lucia as well.

"Let's not talk about that," Lucia said briskly, dismounting and stroking Shadow's head. Her Direwolf was black as pitch but with the same red eyes as Ghost. The others followed her lead and walked ahead of the horses through the shadows of the woods. Suddenly all three Direwolves froze, ears pricked for noise.

"There's someone coming," Jon said softly.

"Probably someone unaware of our habits," Theon commented wryly and the company bit down laughter as they waited for their unexpected and, most likely, unwanted company to show themselves. Robb could feel his heart pounding with a mixture of fear and excitement as they saw torchlight. The group tensed and Robb knew for a bizarre moment that they were all thinking the same thing. _The Others._ It was hard not to breathe out a sigh of relief as Jaime and Tyrion Lannister rode into view with a couple Lannister guardsmen.


	5. V Jaime

_"Dry lightning cracks across the skies. Those storm clouds gather in her eyes. Daddy was a mean old mister. Momma was an angel in the ground. The weather man called for a twister. She prayed, 'Blow it down.'"- Blown Away, Carrie Underwood._

* * *

**V. JAIME  
**It would have been almost comical if it hadn't been so unexpected, the look of relief on the face of the four in front of them. Greyjoy, Eddard Stark's ward, was in the front of the group close to Jaime, one hand holding his horses reins and the other hand on the hilt of his sword. Just behind him was Robb Stark with his Tully eyes and hair. Behind Robb were Jon and Lucia, standing side by side. All eyes were trained on he, Tyrion, and the guardsmen behind them. "Expecting the Others?" Tyrion asked with barely concealed laughter.

"The gods only know," Jon replied darkly, grey eyes fixed on them. "The north is full of strange and savage beasts."

"As opposed to the south which seems to breed only sharp tongues," Lucia added, her grey eyes just as unfathomable as her twin's. Greyjoy snorted with suppressed laughter and Robb Stark seemed to be biting down a smile. Tyrion was the first to laugh and though Jaime gave in and chuckled with his brother neither of the twins so much as cracked a smile.

"So what are you children doing wandering around the woods at night?" Jaime asked, smirking slightly.

"We're no children," Robb Stark replied, disgruntled and annoyed.

"And we've done this plenty of times," Greyjoy added, his scowl dark as storm clouds.

"We are not lost Ser, if that is what you are implying," Lucia added smoothly, her eyes meeting his as levelly as they had during the announcement of their engagement.

"Then perhaps we should be following your lead," Tyrion said, dismounting carefully. "Since you know the way back and we are not familiar with the forest."

"You'll have to consent to walk," Robb Stark said, sounding as if he hoped they would find their way back to Winterfell alone. Or not at all, Jaime mused silently. No doubt Robb Stark was just as happy as his father about having Lannisters in Winterfell.

"Very well," he said, dropping to the ground. The guardsmen followed his lead and Robb scowled. There was a heavy silence for a moment and then Jaime took a step forward. "Well, where are we going?" That was when the growling started. The Direwolves that had evidently been lurking in the shadows cast by the torches stalked into view. The massive grey one had it's hackles up and was growling but the two behind it, one white and one black but both with red eyes, made not a sound, all three muzzles fixed in snarls. They stalked forward and Jaime reached for his sword, unsheathing it.

"Shadow," Lucia suddenly snapped. "Here." The black Direwolf turned and stalked over to her.

"Ghost, here," Jon added and as the white wolf flowed over to him they both turned expectantly to Robb.

"Fine," the future lord of Winterfell sighed. "Grey Wind to me." The grey wolf silenced and slunk back to Robb.

"Direwolves," one of the guardsmen gulped. "Gods above, they haven't been seen beyond the Wall for years."

The four children exchanged glances before saying in unison, "Winter is coming." Jaime felt his lips tighten at the famous, or infamous depending on how you looked at it, Stark words.

"Put up your sword Ser," Lucia spoke up after a moment of silence, grey eyes meeting green once again. "Or we will leave you to find your own way back."

"And we can lose you all without being lost ourselves," Greyjoy added darkly. Jaime nodded once stiffly and replaced his sword in it's sheath. Lucia turned without another word and led her horse and Direwolf away. The others followed, the Lannister party following behind a few steps.

"Guess you'll have a new pet when we return to King's Landing," Tyrion said, hobbling along next to Jaime.

"I should hope not," Jaime said sourly. "Or I'll have to constantly worry about being eaten."

"I doubt it's you who will have to deal with being eaten," Tyrion replied with the typical humorous gleam in his eyes. "More like our sweet sister if she makes a habit of threatening the girl who is to be your new wife." Jaime considered Cersei's angry glares sent in Lucia Stark's direction and wondered if perhaps his brother wasn't correct. He carried on in silence, watching the back of Lucia's head. Despite everything that had happened to her this day she was still as cold as ice and he had yet to see her icy expression falter excepting the smirk she had given Cersei when his sister had thrown her the reins to her horse. Absently he wondered if Lucia had something to do with that particular episode during their arrival.

Finally they cleared the woods and the Starks and Greyjoy began to mount up. "Need help up?" Greyjoy questioned Lucia and Jaime saw the hint of an affectionate smile on her lips.

"I am quite capable of getting up on my own horse, thank you," she said and he nodded, leaping up on his own as she mounted her filly. The others mounted as well, Jaime subtly helping Tyrion mount, and then rode for Winterfell where they were admitted in silence. There was no speaking between Jaime, Tyrion, and the guardsmen in the stables but there were a few whispers between the children, especially Greyjoy and Lucia Stark. They scampered out into the shadows before Jaime and the others were finished stowing saddles and brushing down coats and Jaime stared after them for several moments before a subtle smack from Tyrion on his leg brought him back to the present moment.


	6. VI Lucia

_"I felt it first when I was younger; a strange connection to the light. I tried to satisfy the hunger. I never got it right. I never got it right."- Your Love, Brandon Heath_

* * *

**VI.** **LUCIA **

"-stupid Jaime Lannister," Luce heard Theon snarl outside the door. She sighed and walked to the door, throwing it open and almost smacking him in the head with it.

"What is it?" she said with a tone of forced patience. Theon opened his mouth to reply and Luce added, "It had best be important since you ruined my sketch with your snapping." That was when she noticed that Robb and Jon were standing with him.

"Mother is on a rampage," Robb explained. "Someone saw us last night and informed her that Jaime Lannister was escorting us in. She starting yelling at Father so we're hiding from her."

"We also are not to be permitted out of Winterfell," Jon said wryly.

"Not even to ride to the godswood?" Luce asked.

"No," Theon said sharply.

"I see," Lucia said, an idea rising up in her. "What if we asked your father?" she asked Robb.

"What are you thinking?" Robb asked eagerly.

"That we tell him we want to go to the godswood to pray for our souls before your mother kills us all," Luce said with a smirk. There was a moment of silence and then they were all laughing.

"Brilliant," Theon said between gasps for breath.

"Let's do it," Robb said and Jon nodded in agreement. They made their way to the main hall of Winterfell, knowing they would most likely find Eddard Stark there. They did along with Tyrion and Jaime Lannister.

"Yes?" Ned Stark asked when they entered. Most thought he never smiled or laughed but the four before him knew better. Even now Luce could see the amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"We want permission to leave Winterfell," Robb said briskly.

"You know what your mother has said about that," Ned told his eldest.

"We want to go to godswood to pray for our souls before Mother kills us all," Robb said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. Luce had to admit keeping a good blank face would help him in the future when he became Lord of Winterfell but it had also helped them get away with numerous things such as leaving Winterfell when Lady Catelyn had expressly forbidden it.

"Very well," Ned Stark said, a hint of a smile curving about his mouth. They resisted the urge to laugh until they were in the stables saddling horses so that their laughter was muffled by saddle blankets.

They did actually end up in the godswood. Luce dismounted, shivering as she glanced around her. This was where she would be wed to Jaime Lannister tomorrow. The thought made her feel sick. She tossed the reins of her horse to Jon and began the laborious trek to her secret spot. Shadow followed behind her. "Where are you going?" Robb called after her.

"To pray," Luce called, not glancing back.

"That lightning strikes Jaime Lannister dead?" Theon asked and when Luce turned to look he was smirking.

"Something like that," she said before turning and walking out of sight. It took ten minutes of steady walking to reach her secret spot. She had found it by accident when she was seven and from then on it had been a quiet place to sort out her thoughts in peace. Jon was the only other person who knew its exact location and even then he swore at times that he could not find it. She did pray, hoping for some kind of peace in her soul, but received none. It was with a heavy heart that the newly minted Lucia Stark rejoined her companions and returned to Winterfell to face Lady Catelyn's judgement.


	7. VII Jaime

_"I am a short fuse. I am a wrecking ball, crashing into your heart like I do. You're like a Sunday morning, full or grace and full of Jesus. I wish that I could be more like you."- Hard To Love, Lee Brice_

* * *

**VII. JAIME  
**Talking with Lord Eddard Stark had never been a pleasant experience for Jaime Lannister, not since Lord Stark had found him sitting on the Iron Throne. Ever since then every conversation with the Lord of Winterfell had been harsh and cold. This conversation was worse because Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, was marrying his niece. There had just been an awkward pause in the conversation, one that promised to drag on and on because Tyrion dared not say something crude and offend Jaime's future father-in-law, when there came the clatter of feet.

The first figure to burst through the door was Robb Stark. He was followed by he cousins, Lucia and Jon, and the ward of Winterfell, Theon Greyjoy. "Yes?" Ned Stark asked them, sounding almost amused.

"We want permission to leave Winterfell," Robb said briskly. His expression was business like but his blue Tully eyes were dancing with humor.

"You know what your mother has said about that," Ned Stark returned and Jaime barely concealed a wince. He had not intended to bring Catelyn Stark's wrath down on the children when he had left the meal to follow them. Doubtless it had made his future bride hate him more than she had before.

"We want to go to the godswood to pray for our souls before Mother kills us all," the heir to Winterfell said, somehow managing to keep his face composed though he was unable to hide the humor in his eyes. Jaime concealed a laugh in the form of a cough at the thought of slim Catelyn killing anyone.

"Very well," Lord Stark said and Jaime was startled to see the hint of a smile curving about his mouth. It was then that he reached an epiphany of sorts. Eddard Stark loved these children, whether they were related to him by blood or not. That was why he was being especially cold to Jaime and Tyrion and even Robert Baratheon. He probably felt as if he were giving away his own child. The children in question managed to hide their grins as they scrambled out of the room, leaving the two Lannisters and Lord Eddard Stark alone once more.

The meeting with Eddard Stark went very quickly after that. Lord Stark had been explaining the ceremony that would take place the following evening but previously Jaime had been dragging his heels and refusing to learn. Now he settled into the work, hoping to have a chance to make up his slip to at least his bride to be. He didn't understand that sudden compulsion to be friendly with the girl who was quite possibly ruining his life but it was the same compulsion that led him to Cersei's side so he followed it. By the time Eddard Stark finished his lecture the three children were just returning from the godswood. Lady Catelyn was waiting for them.

The fire haired woman had just opened her mouth to begin berating the children when Jaime spoke. "Excuse me Lady Catelyn but I really must apologize to you." She blinked once, the only sign that she was confused as her mouth closed. "It really is my own fault that your children were out last night."

"How so?" Catelyn asked coolly and Jaime felt several pairs of eyes focused suspiciously on him. One set of eyes, Jaime was sure, belonged to Tyrion.

"I left Winterfell to ride last night, to give myself time to think," he informed the Lady of Winterfell. "These four saw me and came after me and it is a good thing that they did. Myself, my brother, and my guards became lost in unfamiliar territory and they guided us back."

"I see," Catelyn said in a tone that implied she suspected something was up but could prove nothing.

Jaime Lannister gave her a smile and added, "May I borrow my bride to be for an hour or so Lady Stark? I promise I shall bring her back unharmed."

"Very well," Catelyn said with a brisk nod, turning and sweeping off. Jaime offered his arm to Lucia then with the same smile he had given Catelyn. The younger woman took it, retuning his smile with a cool look. She did, at least, wait until they were out of hearing of her constant companions before she confronted him.

"So what is the game?" Her voice was cool and disinterested.

"What game?" Jaime asked innocently and she actually glared at him, though he could almost see amusement lurking in the glare. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said shortly. "Be that way." Her arm slipped free of his and she walked ahead of him.

"Lady Lucia," Jaime called after her and she paused, turning back to him.

"Yes?" she said patiently, the shock of her eyes meeting his stunning him into silence for a moment. Most people avoided looking into his eyes, mostly because he was the _Kingslayer_.

"That was my apology for last night," he said and then turned away. he could feel her watching him as he walked away.


	8. VIII Jaime

Author's Note: Thanks to _PriscilaOrglene_ (That makes my day!) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire that you recognize.

* * *

_"Well there's gone for good and there's good and gone and there's gone, with a long before it. I wish she'd been just a little more clear. There's gone for the day and gone for the night. Gone for the rest of your dog gone life. Is it whiskey night or just a couple beers? I mean what kind of gone are we talking 'bout here?"- What Kinda Gone, Chris Cagle_

* * *

**VIII. JAIME**

Cersei was waiting for him that night before supper. She was radiant in a gown of gold with red trim and her golden tresses tumbling down and over her shoulders. Her face was furious.

"I looked for you today." Every word dripping from her mouth was cold as ice. "And do you know what our brother told me?"

Part of Jaime really didn't want to know but the rest of him, the part that was drawn to Lucia, allowed him to ask, "What?"

"Tyrion told me that you were mooning after the Stark girl a lovestruck fool," Cersei hissed.

"I am marrying her, sweet sister," Jaime said, giving the words a bite. "I have a right to moon after her like a lovesick puppy." Cersei's expression was hurt at first.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore?" she asked, sounding pained, but Jaime saw the fury in her eyes. He knew then that his sister hated his bride to be with a passion.

"You're pretty enough," Jaime said, not even thinking before he spoke. "But you don't love me." Cersei gasped, her expression going from hurt and angry and wounded in an instant.

"I love you," she protested.

"No you don't," Jaime said, realizing for the first time that it was true. "You love our children, you love being queen, you love being in charge, and you love the idea of sneaking around behind Robert's back but you don't love me."

"You don't love her either," Cersei snarled, definitely a lioness now.

"Are you sure?" Jaime retorted, just to make her angry. She was right, he didn't love Lucia but at least he didn't have to sneak around to be with the girl or share her with someone else.

"You," Cersei snarled, almost speechless now. "You tell that girl of yours to watch her back because if I get a chance I will _kill_ her. And as for you, _dear brother_, I never want to speak to you again." Jaime just laughed as he stormed away. Cersei may have been a lioness but Lucia Stark had a direwolf, two brothers and their direwolves, and a lion to protect her. His _sweet sister_ wouldn't get anywhere near his bride to be.


	9. IX Lucia

_"I'll push harder, don't you bother. Try your best. You can't destroy me."- Indestructible, Britt Nicole_

* * *

**IX. LUCIA  
**Jaime Lannister was waiting for her outside the dinning hall that evening. Luce's hands fisted in her dark blue skirts and she glared at the man. "What do you want?" she hissed as he offered her his arm.

"Just humor me," he said and Luce froze because he sounded like an odd mixture between happiness, depression, and something that was almost worry. It was more emotion than she had heard in his voice since she had met him.

"Fine," she said and took his arm. She noticed immediately that Queen Cersei was glaring at her. She narrowed grey eyes at the woman until the queen looked away. "Your sister doesn't like me," she told Jaime.

"Hates you," he corrected absently, pulling out her chair for her and sending a glare in Cersei's direction. "And wants to kill you."

"She's welcome to try," Luce responded coolly as he slipped into the seat next to her.

"My sister can kill when it suits her," he warned.

"So can I," she said calmly. "A lioness is fierce but in the north nothing rivals a direwolf."

"But you won't be in the north long," Jaime returned. Lucia had nothing to say to that for a long moment, wondering if he was trying to scare her.

"I'll just have to start carrying a knife then," she said at last and Jaime let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that," he informed her. "I was trying to suggest that we build up some kind of trust before I drag you south." Lucia cracked her first smile since she had met the knight, wondering if she hadn't misjudged him.

"I'll endeavor not to hate you quite so obviously then," she said dryly and she saw Jaime Lannister smirk. Robb and Jon both shot her questioning looks across the room and Lucia smirked at them. "My brother and cousin are questioning whether or not they should come save me as soon as the meal is finished," she informed him, feeling more like herself for the first time in days.

"I don't believe they like me," Jaime said in an unworried tone and Luce had to bite down a laugh. So he could be charming if he wanted to be.

"Neither does Theon," she returned. "He suggested I pray in the godwood for lightning to strike you dead."

"Did you?" he asked.

"No," she said, smirking slightly. "Though I might start praying that it kills your sister."

"Feel free," Jaime said, shooting another glare at Cersei. That made Lucia wonder what exactly was going on between the twins. She knew better than to ask though. Jaime had just begun being civil to her and she didn't want to ruin that by bringing up the conflict with his sister which so obviously had brought about his change of heart. Instead she began to eat, not sure what else to say. There were several long minutes of silence before either spoke again. "I thought we would spend a little time at court before going to Casterly Rock," Jaime told her. "It would give you a chance to see your uncle and cousins settled in before you would have to leave them."

"Thank you," Lucia said, her voice soft and almost choked with emotion. She didn't love Jaime Lannister but she knew at that moment that she could fall in love with him. If he didn't regress to his normal arrogant self by the next morning.

"It's settled then," Jaime said as they both pushed their plates away. "Care to dance?" Several tables had been pushed aside in the center of the hall now and people were twirling about. Lucia saw Sansa dancing with Prince Joffery and Arya was being polite enough to dance with Prince Tommen. Robb whirled Princess Myrcella about and there were several other couples strewn about.

"I suppose we must," she said with a sigh, standing and taking his hand. "It is expected of us."

"You don't enjoy it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and leading her to the dance floor.

"The only thing about this that I will enjoy is that it will provoke your sister," Lucia admitted honestly. "I have no use for dancing. It doesn't win wars." She and Jaime completed the dance in silence and then Robb took her hand, whirling her about the dance floor. Theon was next and then Jon last, as always. Once she had finished with the dancing, the worst part of formal celebrations in her opinion, she turned to find her way back to Jaime as was expected of her. Instead she found herself face to face with Cersei.

"I don't know what game you are playing little girl but you will lose," Cersei snarled. Luce simply stared into the Queen's eyes as Shadow drifted over to her, lip curled in a silent snarl.

"Don't be so sure," Lucia said coldly. Then she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room leaving a coldly furious Cersei Lannister behind.


	10. X Catelyn

Author's Note: Thanks to _PriscilaOrglene_ (You're about to see Catelyn's view in this chapter too. And honestly I'm a little worried for Luce as well) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire that you recognize.

* * *

_"Three in the morning and I'm still awake so I picked up a pen and a page. And I started writing just what I'd say if we were face to face. I'd tell you just what you mean to me. I'd tell you these simple truths; Be strong in the Lord and never give up hope. You're going to do great things, I already know. God's got his hand on you so don't live life in fear. Forgive and forget but don't forget why you're here. Take your time and pray. These are the words I would say."- The Words I Would Say, Sidewalk Prophets_

* * *

**X. CATELYN  
**Catelyn Stark stood in front of a simple oak door, hesitating at knocking. Just a few days ago she would have swept in with barely a tap but so much had changed since then. She had found out that Jon and Lucia Snow, the pair she had always seen as a shame to her honor and that of Ned's, were actually the children of his sister with Rhaegar Targaryen. At first she hadn't wished to believe Ned but she knew him too well to suggest he was lying. What he had told her was the honest truth and it had shamed Catelyn ever since.

When she had thought Jon and Luce were bastards she had treated them poorly, even horribly at times. Even Sansa, who was every inch the prim and proper lady, had not treated the pair she saw as her half siblings with more than a bit of disdain now and again. Catelyn was ashamed of her actions and ashamed that it had taken the truth of the pairs true origins to bring her to regret her ways. Now she stood outside Lucia's bedroom on the day of her niece's wedding, unsure if she would even be welcome.

Finally Catelyn raised a hand and rapped lightly on the wooden door, wondering if Lucia would even open it. The girl did a moment later, wrapped in a warm brown robe with her hair loose to her shoulders, falling in dark brown ringlets. "I wondered perhaps if you would like some help," Catelyn said nervously and was rewarded with a warm smile.

"That would be wonderful," the young woman admitted, ushering Catelyn in. "Sansa was helping and Arya was trying to help earlier but they both had to be dragged away to be dressed for my wedding and I sent the maids away. They were making me nervous going on and on about wedding and bedding and other things of that sort."

"I did the same to my maids on my wedding day," Catelyn admitted. "And my sister Lysa was in tears for most of the morning because of her nerves. Our mother rescued us both that day and I was hoping that perhaps I could fill that role for you, if only for a day." She was brushing Lucia's hair now, pulling most of it up and letting only a few curls hang loose.

"You have always filled that role," Lucia said with a gentle smile. "Even when you didn't know it." Catelyn felt her eyes well with tears and she hugged the young woman to her.

"Forgive me," she begged, crying softly. "I have wronged you and your brother; something I should not have done even if you were true bastards."

"Jon and I forgave you long ago," Lucia said, hugging Catelyn back. "There is nothing to forgive."

They stayed like that for a moment until Catelyn pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Come," the lady of Winterfell said. "We must get you into your dress. It would do you no good to be late for your own wedding."


	11. XI Cersei

Author's Note: Thanks to _PriscilaOrglene_ (Thanks! I tried to keep Catelyn in character but it was hard) and _Dark Alana_ (Sorry for the late update! I lost internet for a while...)

* * *

_"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight."-Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler_

* * *

**XI. Cersei**

The little whore walked through the godswood looking absolutely radiant in a dark blue gown and her maiden's cloak. Her long dark hair, almost darker than a Stark's ought to be, flowed down her shoulders and matched with her radiant grey eyes made Cersei loathe the brat. Those wide, doe like, grey eyes turned to Cersei and the queen felt a chill go down her back. The brat's eyes seemed to say, _I see you_ and that was one thing she could not avoid. Robert Baratheon may have been a drunkard and a poor husband but if he found out Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen were not his children but Jaime's she had no doubt she would be cast aside and possibly killed.

Cersei narrowed her eyes at the girl who stared so coolly back, allowing her uncle to guide her down the path to where Jaime waited. _Jaime. Her Jaime and not this whore's_. This girl was nothing to Jaime. For a moment Cersei believed that. Then she turned to look at Jaime.

Her brother was radiant as usual, dressed in the red and gold of the Lannister house. His golden curls were perfectly combed and the red cloak with its gold fastener was held easily on one arm. She expected Jaime's eyes to find hers, they always had before, but this day he had eyes for only one girl. His new bride. Cersei felt a prickle of jealousy but she forced it away. Jaime couldn't like the girl. It was all a show for everyone watching.

The Maester spoke the correct words as did the girl and Jaime but in Cersei's eyes they meant nothing. Lucia Stark was only a little girl Jaime would cast aside. Even tonight on his wedding night he would have no need of her. Even when the maiden's cloak was dropped from her shoulders to the ground and Jaime fastened the Lannister colors on to his new bride it meant nothing.

The sun was setting and the air was heavy with the cold when they all returned to Winterfell, Lucia riding with Jaime. Cersei rode alone on her own mount with Myrcella between her and Lady Catelyn. Both older women rode in silence with Myrcella chatting between them, going on and on about how pretty the Stark bastard had looked in her gown and decked out in Lannister colors. Cersei's mouth grew grimmer with each word that came out of her daughter's mouth and her mood tilted dangerously toward sour. Luckily halfway back to Winterfell Sansa Stark arrived and distracted Myrcella with talk about the dresses of every lady that had been present.

The festivities inside the castle were bright but Cersei wanted no part of them. She wanted Jaime. Cersei ate little and excused herself as soon as was politely possible, saying she needed some air. The Winterfell courtyard was dark and a freezing wind washed over her as she waited for Jaime. Sure enough her brother arrived moments after her exodus from the hall. He was so like a predictable puppy. "Are you all right sweet sister?" he asked with concern and Cersei smiled at the sweetness.

"Fine dear brother," she responded. "I just felt overheated and needed some fresh air."

"Surely you've had plenty and this chill is not good for you," Jaime said. "Let me walk you back inside." He offered her his arm and she took it, smiling almost smugly. They entered Winterfell once more but before they reached the revelry Cersei pulled Jaime into an adjoining hall and tried to kiss him. She was surprised and hurt when he pulled back. "Cersei-" he began but she silenced him by placing her hand on his mouth.

"Shush dear brother," she said as kindly as she could manage. "There's no need to apologize for your marriage. I know it was not your choice just as my marriage to that Baratheon fool was not my choice."

Jaime gently but firmly removed her hand from his mouth and said, "That was not what I was going to say sweet sister. I came out here to tell you that we cannot do this anymore."

"Do what?" Cersei asked, feeling bewildered and incredibly slow.

"You and I," Jaime said, motioning between the pair of them. "I am a married man now. Father will expect heirs-"

"Then get the brat pregnant and return to me," Cersei snapped impatiently, feeling that her brother was being incredibly foolish. Then she softened her voice and said, "There is no one else that matters Jaime. Only you. Stay with me." For a moment she saw the resolve in Jaime's eyes waver but then it hardened again.

"No," he said coldly and there was a tone of finality to his words. "Lucia and I will return to court with you but after a month we shall leave for Casterly Rock. I cannot say when we will return after that. I wish you the best of health Cersei." Then he turned and left her alone feeling hurt and angry.

When Cersei had been a young girl she had been prone to throwing fits when she did not get her way. She would wail and scream and her face would turn all manner of colors until whoever had angered her gave in or until her mother, Lady Joanna, came and scolded her for her bad behavior. That habit had faded as Cersei had matured but the urge to scream and rage was as strong as ever that night. Cersei clenched her hands in fists until her palms bled and glared with pure hatred in the direction of the main hall. First she would get rid of Jon Arryn, she decided. Then she would rid herself of Lucia Stark and Jaime would be hers again.


	12. XII Lucia

Author's Note: Thanks to _PriscilaOrglene_ (I do feel a bit bad for Cersei but her reactions to everything are so crazy she makes it difficult) and _rae_ (yup. Luce is going to have some trouble) for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

_"I'm too shy to cry for help. Oh, I don't think you know me much at all"- This Love (Will Be Your Downfall), Ellie Goulding_

* * *

**XII. LUCIA  
**Her new husband had vanished, chasing after his lovely sister. Jaime had muttered about need to tell his sister something and then left. Luce pretended not to notice his absence but inside she felt terrified. All day she had been terrified of the inevitable. The only time she had felt safe was when she had stood with Jaime saying her vows. The red cloak now was a reminder that she was alone and that the men were getting drunker by the minute.

The drinking had begun hours ago when they returned to celebrate. As the men grew drunker they became rowdier as well. With each new wildfire spread of drunken laughter Lucia felt herself grow tenser in her chair. It would come soon, the bedding. Lucia's stomach rolled at that thought. She saw Jaime returning to the hall. He paused and said something to Robb before moving along the table to speak to his brother. Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, was one of the few who wasn't dissolving randomly into drunken laughter. Tyrion listened to whatever Jaime said and then nodded, suddenly standing on a chair. "A song," he roared and instantly everyone was calling for a song.

One of the singers that had come with the court obliged, breaking into a common drinking song. At the same time Lucia flinched as a hand touched her shoulder. It was her brother, one of the few people that had ever been able to sneak up on her. Robb was right behind him. "Your husband suggest we take you to your new chambers before everyone starts chanting," Robb said and Lucia felt a sudden swell of gratefulness towards Jaime. She allowed her brother a cousin to lead her out of the hall and into one of the more secluded areas of Winterfell. "Here it is," Robb said with forced cheer, pausing in front of the door. Lucia nodded shakily and then promptly burst into tears. Robb backed away, looking worried and lost, but Jon hugged her.

"You'll be fine Luce," Jon told her gently. "We'll see you in the morning and you'll be right as rain."

Lucia nodded and wiped her eyes with a trailing white sleeve. "Yeah," she said shakily. Then she turned to her cousin. "R-robb," she managed to get out. "You're going to be t-t-terrible husband."

"I can't help it," Robb protested indignantly. "I don't know how to deal with crying girls."

"Then you can handle Luce next time and find out," Jon said and Lucia let out a shaky laugh, finally releasing her twin and reaching out a hand to touch the door.

"See you in the morning," she said.

"In the morning Luce," they both replied. Then she turned and entered the room.


	13. XIII Jaime

__Thanks to PriscilaOrglene (hopefully the chapters will get longer from this point on) and syi24 for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of ASOIAF you recognize.

* * *

_"Now here we are. So close yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby I'm not like the rest?"-Give Your Heart A Break, Demi Lovato_

* * *

**XIII. JAIME  
**Lucia Stark was standing in front of the window when he entered the room, softly shutting the door behind him. Her hair was still twisted up, the pins glittering in the moonlight. The red cloak was lying on the bed and the long sleeves of the dark blue dress fluttered around her in the breeze. Jaime hesitated a moment and the walked over to her, reaching up to gently slide the pins from her hair. It fell down in a dark brown wave, drifting down past her shoulders. She stiffened slightly and glanced over her shoulder, relaxing after a moment as if she had been unsure who it was. He offered her the pins and she shook her head slightly, turning back to the window with a slight smile on her face. "They hurt after a while," she admitted.

"Throw them into the courtyard," Jaime suggested and she was strangely pleased when she laughed.

"So the horses could step on them?"

"Someone will notice them. It isn't as if they're not extravagant." The pins were silver with tiny flashing sapphires on them that matched the shade of her blue dress.

"Put them on one of the tables," Lucia replied, waving her hand in the general direction of one of them. Jaime shook his head and placed them on the indicated table before returning to her. He hesitated a moment, not wanting to scare her off, and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You looked beautiful today," he told her softly.

"I was cold," Lucia told him flatly but when she glanced up at him slightly he saw the hint of a smile on her face. "The cloak was pretty but thin." There was a pause and she blushed slightly. "Yours was better."

"I think that was the point," Jaime told her, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"To make me freeze and then thaw under the new cloak during my wedding feast?" Luce asked and Jaime nodded once, slightly fighting down laughter. "That strikes me as exceptionally foolish."

"It works better in the south where it's warmer," Jaime informed her and she shook her head, smiling slightly. Slowly he slipped his hands down to where the laces were tied, keeping the dress on her slim frame. He hesitated there, watching her hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Are you going to stand there or undo the laces?" Luce asked. Jaime chuckled slightly and carefully began to untie the laces. The dress dropped down to the floor with a slight whisper. The whiteness of the chemise underneath clung to her skin and she shivered slightly.

"Come to bed?" Jaime asked and she hesitated a moment before following him away from the window, leave the dress laying alone and forgotten on the floor.

Jaime woke in the morning before the sun had fully brushed the sky. It was a habit of his, still left over from the days when he had only been learned swordplay. He glanced over at Luce curled up under the blankets. Her dark hair fanned across the pillow and all of her skin was covered save a hand that lay lightly under her cheek. For a moment he was tempted to stay with her but the men he sparred with daily would take no excuses from him; not even that of being just married. He dressed and left her a brief note before descending into the courtyard below, leaving his young wife to sleep.


	14. XIV Lucia

__Author's Note: Thanks to PriscilaOrglene (I think Jaime's always so much nicer and more likeable away from Cersei's influence) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of ASOIF you recognize.

* * *

_"Ready or not, here I come. I'm about to show you where the light comes from. Ready or not, here I come. This is who I am and I won't hide it"-Ready Or Not, Britt Nicole_

* * *

**XIV. LUCIA  
**She woke up alone in her new room. Lucia sat up, a hand carefully holding the blankets over her bare skin. Her dress from last night had been carefully placed over a chair and there was a note sitting on the bedside table. Lucia reached a pale hand over to pick it up, unfolding.

_Luce,_

_We are setting out from Winterfell this morning to return to King's Landing. As I let slip a day or so ago, your uncle and some of your cousins will be returning with us. The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, has been ill and Robert convinced your uncle to return to King's Landing to become the Hand if Arryn died. News reached us late last night telling us that Jon Arryn died in the night so your uncle will be the Hand.  
_

_I've gone down to the courtyard to spar with some of my companions but I shall return presently to bring you down to breakfast before we leave. Trust nothing my sweet sister sends you. Even the simplest gift can be a trap in disguise.  
_

_Jaime  
_Luce read the note twice before placing it back where she found it. That was when a knock sounded at the door. Luce tugged the blankets higher on instinct and called for whoever it was to enter. A young woman, one of the unassigned maids that had the patience to occasionally tend to Arya entered,shutting the door softly behind her. "Excuse me milady," she said. "But Lady Catelyn asked for a volunteer to serve as your maid and travel with you to King's Landing. I took the position."

"What is your name?" Luce questioned, silently thanking her aunt for her foresight.

"Alayne milday," the girl replied.

"Thank you Alayne," Luce said. "Would you mind finding a suitable dress for today?" Alayne nodded and went to the closet, searching through the dresses that had moved here before bringing out a dark blue riding dress.

"Will this serve milday?" Luce nodded her affirmation and allowed Alayne to help dress her. The maid was brushing out Luce's hair and braiding it carefully when there came another knock at the door. Luce motioned for Alayne to answer it and finished the braid, tying it off with a silver ribbon. A young, fair haired woman entered the room carrying a box.

"The queen bid me to bring you this as a gift for your wedding," the woman said.

"Put it on the chair," Luce said, motioning to the one she was speaking about. The maid did as she was told before curtseying prettily and leaving. Luce stood then and carefully opened the box, pulling out what was inside. It was a beautiful dress in a deep red with gold threads through the bodice, Lannister colors. _Trust nothing my sister sends you. Even the simplest gift can be a trap in disguise_. The word's from Jaime's note spoke up in her mind. Luce replaced the dress in the box and turned to her maid. "I suspect you have a better idea than I on how to pack." Alayne unfroze enough to offer a smile for the first time that day.

"Of course milady. If you'll excuse me I'll return with something to pack your things in."

"Of course," Luce said with a wave of her hand, walking to the window. The boots she had donned for the day clicked on the floor as she walked. She stared out at the morning sky until Alayne returned with a trunk. The two young woman packed and talked, learning about each other as they went. The box from Cersei remained on the chair, forgotten until Jaime entered. He stepped in without knocking, Shadow following on his heels. The direwolf curled up on the floor in front of the door while Jaime softly took a dress from Alayne and shooed her out of the room, intending to catch Luce by surprise. "I am perfectly capable of dismissing my maid myself," Luce said mildly, folding one of the last dresses and put it in the trunk without glancing at her new husband.

"How did you know?" Jaime asked, handing her the dress he'd taken from Alayne.

"I heard the door," Luce replied mildly, her lips curving up in a smile.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh that," Luce replied dismissively. "It's- well see for yourself." She finished packing away her things and turned in time to see Jaime replace the dress in the box.

"A gift from my sweet sister I presume."

"Correct," Luce replied smoothly, taking his arm when he offered it and snapping once at Shadow who turned and followed them out of the room and through the halls of Winterfell.

"My sister will wish to know why you aren't wearing it," Jaime pointed out.

"It's much to beautiful to risk soiling while riding and I intend to ride," Luce said innocently, not bothering to keep the humor from dancing in her grey eyes as they arrived at the main hall.

Jaime opened the door for her and Luce stepped through the door to hear someone say, "You've made a gentleman of my brother already."

"And it didn't take a great deal of work," Luce replied mildly, smiling at Tyrion Lannister. "I suspect the gentleman was sent into hiding by the queen." Lucia had yet to speak to Tyrion but Jon had and had spoken favorably of the Imp. As much as Luce trusted her brother she was determined to make her own impressions of her new family.

"Where is my sweet sister?" Jaime questioned as they sat, Luce slipping a sausage to Shadow.

"Retired as soon as she heard you were coming," Tyrion replied. "And she took her children with her. I suspect she's afraid your new wife will corrupt them."

"More than she's already done?" Luce asked, arching an eyebrow. Tyrion laughed then, looking more closely at her.

"I'll admit that in Joffery's case but Myrcella and Tommen are sweet still," Tyrion said.

"Joffery is spoiled," Jaime said as if that excused everything.

"Our sister dotes on him," Tyrion agreed, winking at Luce as if to say his brother was blind. Luce smiled and slipped Shadow another sausage.


	15. XV Tyrion

_Thanks to _Woodburncyn_ (I'll try to make the chapters longer!), _Paperlanterns86_ (They're going to be a pleasure to write), and _dancewithdragons_ (I couldn't make Jaime too harsh or he and Luce would constantly be at war. Besides it is true that Jaime around Cersei is not the real Jaime)_

* * *

_"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or lose some."-I'm Yours, Jason Miraz_

* * *

**XV. TYRION**

He kept casting glances at Jaime's new wife as he teased his brother. He had a feeling that Cersei had seriously underestimated Lucia when she made the assumption that a lion was fiercer than a presumed bastard girl. She was also wrong if she assumed that Jaime didn't hold some kind of fondness for the Stark girl. It was obvious in the way he turned toward her almost unconsciously, judging her reactions and relaxing when he found she was fine around Tyrion. The Imp himself was a little curious about that. Most people judged him-and were uncomfortable with him- because of his appearance. On the opposing side were Jon and Lucia Snow, now Stark and Lannister. Neither one seemed bothered by the fact that he was a dwarf. In fact they seemed to look past his unfortunate appearance and more at his personality. It was intriguing, to say the least.

"Uncle Jaime," a voice suddenly squealed as Myrcella darted into the room, then pausing and staring with wide eyes at Lucia. "Umm, hi," she said after a moment and Lucia smiled at her.

"Hello sweetheart," she said and Myrcella smiled tentatively at the girl. "Did you need something?"

"Joffery's throwing a fit again because Uncle Jaime told the guardsmen not to spar with him today," Myrcella mumbled, flushing bright pink.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Lucia asked and Myrcella shook her head shyly. Lucia stood, the massive direwolf rising up next to her. Myrcella let out a frightened squeak and Lucia smiled gently at the younger girl again. "Shadow's harmless," she said, motioning the girl forward. Myrcella inched forward, reaching out a hand, and the direwolf wagged its tail. Myrcella smiled and stroked the wolf for a few minutes before taking Lucia's hand. Jaime rose as well, Tyrion right on his brother's heels as Myrcella tugged her new aunt out to where Joffery was yelling at some unfortunate guardsman. Lucia sighed at the sight and shot and exasperated glance over her shoulder at the brothers before turning back to Joffery. "Excuse me." Her tone, cold and clear, sounded so much like something that Cersei would say in that tone that the prince stopped in mid shout, turning warily to face the group. He glanced around nervously, searching for his mother. "Excuse me," Lucia said again and Joffery's face slipped into an annoyed scowl.

"Oh," he said sourly. "You."

"Yes," Lucia replied sweetly me. "Now if you were done being a spoilt brat to men who are simply doing as they are ordered you might want to consider checking to see if your bags are packed. We are leaving within the hour." Joffery opened his mouth to argue but a headshake from Lucia silenced him. "Be a good little boy and do as you are told or I'll be forced to have words with your mother." Joffery silenced with an even darker scowl and stormed off, muttering about telling his mother about her, while Myrcella stared on in awe.

"That was amazing," she said, grinning at her new aunt. Lucia smiled back and knelt so she was closer to the young princess's level.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "Now why don't you make sure your things are packed as well. We wouldn't want any of them to be left behind." Myrcella nodded, still beaming at Lucia, and darted off in the direction Joffery had gone.

"Well played," Jaime said, nudging Lucia lightly with an elbow. "Joffery may hate you now but Myrcella and Tommen will adore you." The girl nodded with a slim smile, surveying the lawn and the bustle of activity going on.

"I play the game well," she said, the corner of her mouth quirking up when she spotted Arya flying around the corner with Sansa shrieking something on her heels. She raised her voice to call, "Sansa!Arya! Stop tormenting each other this instant!" Both girls stopped short to send identical glares at their cousin.

"Sansa, Arya," Lady Catelyn called suddenly, drawing their attention away from their cousin. "Come back here and pack this instant." Arya huffed out a sigh and brushed by Sansa who pouted and then flounced after her sister.

"They don't look very pleased," Tyrion commented and Lucia laughed lightly, favoring him with a slim smile.

"They'll get over it," she informed him with dry humor and Tyrion caught Jaime's pleased smile. Pleased, no doubt, that his brother and new wife were getting along well. Tyrion smiled back at her and was pleased when Lucia's smiled widened.

"Shall we prepare our mounts then, Jaime, Lady Lucia?" Tyrion questioned cordially.

"Definitely," Jaime said, glancing over the crowd. Tyrion looked at the same time and saw Cersei storming through the crowd.

"Yes," Lucia said. "And it's Luce for short." Then she tucked her arm through Jaime's and led them toward the stables, firmly ignoring the angry calls from the queen behind her.


	16. XVI Jaime

_"Though it may seem impossible, that's the gospel truth."-The Gospel Truth, Hercules_

* * *

**XVI. JAIME**

Cersei was furious. Still. Jaime could tell by the way she stormed about the camp they were setting up for the night, yelling at anyone who got in her way. And it wasn't just because Jaime was leaving her for Lucia or because Luce had yelled at Joffery. Now it was because Myrcella was practically clinging to Luce's skirts. The instant she had been set free from her mother's control for the time being she had darted directly to Luce, chattering constantly to the girl who listened with a gentle smile and gave the young princess her full attention.

The rest of the trip did little to improve Cersei's opinion of Luce. The young woman seemed to thwart his sister at every turn, winning over dozens with her charm, flattering Cersei in public, and spending time with both Tommen and Myrcella when Cersei was busy. Furthermore, while Cersei rode in comfort Luce remained on horseback and was, in truth, a better rider than Jaime's sister would ever be. In short Luce was everything Cersei was not; young, charming, approachable, gentle, and comfortable with travel and outside conditions. That combination meant she often had young women that had once fawned over Cersei flocking around Lucia. Jaime watched the events with no small amount of amusement.

"Your young wife is going to be a formidable opponent for our sister," Tyrion informed Jaime as they rode into King's Landing. Lucia was riding just ahead of them with Sansa, Arya, and Bran, waving and smiling at the people who greeted her cheerfully and tossed flowers at their path.

"Cersei already hates her," Jaime said, watching Cersei's rigid posture grow stiffer by the moment.

"Getting her to Casterly Rock away from our sister's machinations as quickly as possible might be best," Tyrion suggested in an undertone and Jaime had to agree. The woman who had, presumably, ordered Jon Arryn's death all the way from Winterfell was no doubt planning Lucia's downfall as well and, much as Jaime hated to admit it, he had actually grown fond of the girl. As if hearing his thoughts Luce turned slightly in the saddled and flashed him a brilliant smile before turning back and leaning over to Arya to point something out. The direwolves followed warily in the center of the horses; Bran's Summer and Arya's Nymeria sniffing the air curiously while Lucia's Shadow and Sansa's Lady kept them pinned in. The wolves had caused no trouble on the trip and Jaime was glad to see Shadow keeping one eye fixed on her mistress at all times. With Cersei loathing her Lucia would need all the extra protection she could get.

The castle was a splendidly welcome sight after several weeks of riding out in the open and the promise of actual beds rather than cots set on the ground brought a smile to Jaime's face as he jumped down from his horse, handing the reins to a stable boy before moving to help Lucia dismount. "What do you think of it?" he asked her when he placed her on the ground.

"It's loud," Luce said, wrinkling her nose, but Jaime could tell by her wide eyes that she was slightly awed. "It practically screams _Look at me!_" He knew what she meant. Bathed in thousands of colors over the pure white stone, the castle was a combination of a thousand tastes and a hundred different types of architecture.

"It's a show of power," Jaime informed her.

"It's ridiculous," she shot back, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her through the group.

"My father and uncle would agree with you there," he returned. "They think you show more power by restraint than flashing wealth like a peacock."

"Sensible," Luce said with a hint of a smile he was coming to love.

"You'll like Casterly Rock better then," he informed her. "It's simpler built and made to last rather than show off." A bright cry ringing over everything drew their attention to Myrcella who darted forward.

"Momma wants to see you," Myrcella informed Jaime, rolling her eyes slightly in a movement that reminded him of Luce when indulging in Cersei's ridiculous demands. "I can show Aunt Lucia to your rooms."

"If you would be so kind," Jaime replied with a deep bow that made Myrcella giggle. "My lady wife I take my leave of you," he said, continuing with the ridiculous charade of overly formal courtliness.

"Don't let the lioness give you any new scars then," Lucia returned with mock gravity before surprising him by kissing him lightly. "Come then princess. You may give me the grand tour." Myrcella beamed at Luce and dragged the young woman away, already talking as quickly as she could. He shook his head with a slight smile before turning to find his sister in the crowd. Cersei was standing in her own solitary space glaring straight at him.

"You wished to speak to me sweet sister," Jaime said, arching a golden eyebrow at her before bowing properly.

"I would have hoped you would have changed your mind about that little slut," Cersei spat at him. "I don't know what you see in a little girl like that."

"Lucia is twice the woman you'll ever be," Jaime said, feeling cold fury wash over him. "After all she's not afraid to be with me."

"They'd kill us both along with Joff," Cersei snapped.

"And who cares about Tommen and Myrcella," Jaime hissed. "It's no wonder they love Luce so much when their own mother doesn't have time for them." Cersei jerked back as if she had been slapped but Jaime had already spun and stalked off, knowing he needed to work off his anger before he returned to Luce or he would take it out on her.


End file.
